Pokemon GX
by Gaomon15
Summary: What Really Happens to Jesse when he got taken to another Dimension? Find out here and follow Jesse when his prized Duel Monster spirits turn to Pokemon and he undertakes the Hoenn league in order to get home.


Chapter one – Jesse arrives at Hoenn

**Chapter one – Jesse arrives at Hoenn**

Jesse opened his eyes to find himself laying in a green meadow. His clothes were the same but he now wore a belt with six strange looking red and white balls attached to them.

"What are these"? Jesse said attempting to grab one. At that second he heard a high pitched voice shout "RUBY".

Jesse turned around to see a small blue cat like creature jump down into his arms.

"Ruby Carbuncle" Jesse smiled to see his spirit. "WAIT" Jesse looked down at Ruby. "I can touch you" Ruby climbed up to Jesse's shoulder as he stood with shock.

He lifted his hand and stroked Ruby, who gave a little purr as he did. "I can't believe it your real, like actually real".

He then put his hand in his pockets trying to find his deck but instead found nothing but an odd looking red device.

"What's this and where's my deck gone"? Jesse but the device back in his pocket and looked around the field. "Where are we Ruby"?

Ruby jumped down from Jesse's shoulder and dashed of. "Hey Ruby" Jesse ran after Ruby and realised she was taking him to a path.

"Good work Ruby" he said stroking the happy cat sat next to him. Jesse saw a wooden sign with the words Littleroot Town and an arrow pointing to the left.

"I guess we should head this way then"? Jesse looked at Ruby who replied with a "Ruby" and a nod.

They walked along side the field on the track for only a couple of minutes, and they could see the small town ahead.

"HEY YOU STOP THAT PIKACHU"

Jesse turned around a saw a yellow blur heading towards them. "What's a Pikachu" Jesse said to him self.

The next second the blur was a solid image. A small yellow mouse was stood in front of them smiling. "It looks ok" Jesse bent down to pick it up.

"NO STOP DON'T TOUCH IT" shouted the boy, but Jesse just ignored him and lifted the Pikachu up.

"What's so dang... errrrrrr ousssss?"

The Pikachu struck Jesse with lighting and jumped out his hands. "Pikachu return" the boy pointed his poke ball at the creature and a strange red light hit it and made it vanish.

"What the hell was that, did you loose all your life points"? Jesse asked brushing him self off.

"Life points"? The odd looking boy said staring at Jesse with a dazed expression. "I returned it to its poke ball that's all".

"Poke ball? What's all this jibber jabber boy"?

The boy looked down at Jesse's belt seeing that he had some poke balls of his own.

"they hold pokemon" the boy said with a cocky tone "and by the looks of it you have 6" he then saw Ruby pop his head up from the grass it was sleeping in "no 7" the boy looked away from Ruby an back to Jesse.

"Wait a second"

The boy pulled out the red device Jesse has. "What's that I have one too" Jesse claimed pulling out his.

"It's a pokedex genius every decent trainer has one" the boy said still acting cocky.

Jesse then remembered what happened before he woke up, about his duel along side Jaden and summoning the rainbow dragon.

"So this must be a third dimension or something" Jesse said to himself.

"What are you on about now"? The boy said slowly approaching Ruby.

"Lets see what you are then" the boy pressed a button and the pokedex started to speak.

"No information can be found" the boy looked shocked and but his attention back to Jesse.

"Where are you from, Kanto, or maybe…"? Jesse interrupted the boy.

"I'm from" he thought about telling the boy about coming from an other dimension but realised how weird it would sound.

"Yeah I'm from Kanco"

"You mean Kanto" replied the boy

"Yeah that's what I said Kanto" Jesse looked down at his poke balls and thought if his Ruby spirit has turned real then maybe…

"How do I summon the creatures out of these poke balls"? Jesse asked picking one of them off his belt.

"You mean release them and their called pokemon" the boy looked down in disbelief "how could you be so stupid. You press the little button then throw them"

"Ok" Jesse pushed the button and the poke ball grew in his hand by double its original size. "That's clever" Jesse admired the technology

"I wonder if Kiaba Corp could do that with duel disks" he then threw the ball and a white light grew as it opened.

"That is" Jesse said as the form appeared from the light.

"Its Sapphire Pegasus"

"SAPPHIRE" sapphire went up on its back legs and flapped his huge wings causing the boy to fall over in astonishment.

"What are these pokemon"? He got more and more surprised as Jesse let out his other "pokemon."

"Emerald tortoise, Amber mammoth, cobalt eagle, Topaz tiger and Amethyst cat your all here" Jesse ran around them all stroking and hugging them.

The boy stood looking at the huge mammoth, the fierce tiger, the bold eagle, the prideful pink panther and the wise looking tortoise.

"These pokemon are amazing you must be an awesome trainer" the boy said with such enthusiasm

"Ermmm, what's a trainer"? The boy collapsed at the supply.

Jesse took out his pokedex and pointed it at Ruby.

"What are you doing I already tried it wont work" explained the boy walking over to Jesse.

"yeah I know but mine looks like a different model, it seems better"

The boy's face grew red.

"Better better, how dare you say that, I programmed that pokedex myself and accessed all the data from every satellite…" the boy spoke on as Jesse pushed all the buttons until he got the right one.

"Ruby, the fire spirit pokemon. The ruby ball on its tail lights up when danger is near and can clone its self to avoid injuries" the pokedex told Jesse and the now silent boy.

"See mines better" Jesse said putting it back in his pocket.

"So what's your name anyway"? Jesse asked smiling from the ticked off boy

"I'm Wire and I'm an electric pokemon collector" he said proud placing his arms on his hips.

"OK then" Jesse paused "So, what do you do then"?

"Haven't I made it obvious? I COLLECT ELECTRIC POKEMON"

"Hey calm down I was only joking Wire" Jesse smiled to him self at the self explosive Wire.

"I'm going to Littleroot Town to see professor Birch, and I think you should to I bet he'd like to see your pokemon" Wire explained.

Jesse thought for a second, maybe being a professor he could help him get back to his home dimension. "OK I'll go there with you Wire".

"Good, let's go then"

"Ok"

"Aren't you going to return your pokemon then?" Wire stood looking at them all following Jesse up the path.

"Do I have to"? Jesse shouted back from the front of them all.

"YES"

"Ok, guys bet back in" at once they all turned into red beams and returned back to the poke balls excepts Ruby who was walking besides Jesse.

"You're cheating"

"Oh what now Wire" Jesse moaned.

"You have more then six pokemon with you"

"So? Why does that matter Wire

"Because JESSE a trainer isn't allowed any more then SIX pokemon with him" Wire screamed at Jesse losing the plot once again.

"Hey Wire do me a favour will ya" Jesse turned and smiled at Wire

"WHAT"

"Shut up"


End file.
